


Defend me from this shame

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Abuse trigger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron runs from the court, but Robert is quick to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defend me from this shame

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick story I threw together after seeing the preview for next Thursday's episode, so I apologise for the crappiness!

Robert finds him, leaning against the rail, shaking.  
  
'Aaron!'  
  
'I can't do it! I can't do it, Robert!'  
  
'Yes, you can.'  
  
'They're all gonna think I'm making it up, that I'm - I'm DELUSIONAL!' He takes a breath and his eyes widen. 'He's gonna get off,' He suddenly gasps. 'They're gonna let him go, and then he'll come after me. He'll find me. He'll come into my room--'  
  
'No!' And Robert is there, cupping Aaron's face, trying to bring him back. 'No, Aaron listen to me. You listen to me! He won't come near you again. He won't ever hurt you again, not while I'm here. I swear to you Aaron, I'm here for you. I won't let him hurt you again.'  
  
'They'll think I'm mad! All that lot in there, the jury, they'll think I'm lying!'  
  
'No one thinks you're lying Aaron. They can all see right through him. They know you're not lying.'  
  
Blue eyes meet Robert's, tears swimming and overflowing. '...I'm so scared.' Aaron says in a small voice. Robert's heart aches.  
  
'I know you are, Baby,' he says, the endearment falling unthinkingly from his lips. 'But I won't let anything happen to you.' He kisses Aaron on the forehead, his lips lingering, before drawing back and pressing his forehead to Aaron's.  
  
Aaron looks at him for a long moment. 'Tell me you love me.'  
  
'I love you.' There's no hesitation.  
  
Aaron closes his eyes and exhales, long and deep. He stops shaking. 'Okay.' He nods. 'Okay.' He stands straight and turns to walk back up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://portinastorm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
